


This Changes Everything

by Barson4Ever



Series: Rafael/Olivia/Noah/Brooklyn/Zachary Barba [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: “Why wouldn’t I like him abuelo?”Rafi was looking whiter by the second.“You just wouldn’t!!” He snapped at the little boy





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few months after Things have really change

Rafael was walking downstairs, when he heard a scream.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he half ran into the kitchen.

Zach, Sophia, and Liv were standing in the kitchen.

“Nothing much, just that your son finally proposed.” Sophia said, smiling and holding up the rock on her hand.

Raf walked over and looked at it.

“Did Tyler help you?” Raf asked Zach.

“How’d you know?” Zach said looking baffled.

“The design is similar to Noah’s.”

Zach frowned, as Sophia laughed at his all but admission.

“I still love it...and you.” Sophia whispered, and kissed him.

“You sure?”

“Yes, and I can’t wait till I get to see Noah next time we all have dinner and compare them.”

Zach just rolled his eyes.

“Just what I wanted, my brother and fiance comparing their engagement rings.

Raf, Liv, and Sophia chuckled.

“Where is my granddaughter?” Raf asked.

“Half asleep in the living room.”

Raf turned quickly, going to the living room and seeing Lucia on a mat on the floor, with a block in her hands.

“Hey nieta.” Raf whispered sitting beside her and playing with her and the blocks.

Zach, Liv, Sophia watched from the kitchen.

“How is his health?” Zach asked.

“Okay, he’s been better since the doctor rearrange his meds.” Liv said.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing serious, just his diabetes, they fixed his meds, gave him a workout, healthy diet.”

“But he’s not that big."

"Yes, but the way he eats he will be dead in 5 years.” Liv shook her head.

“I’m assuming he’s following it, if he still wants to be squabbling until you both are 85.” Zach said.

“I’m closer to it, than he is.”

“I know, I’m just saying.”

“Something else is bothering him, I don’t know what?” Liv said.

The door opened, Noah, Tyler, and little Raf came through.

“abuela!!, abuelo!!!”

“Hey buddy!” Raf scooped up, his grandson.

“Can I spend the night?”

“Of course, if dad and papi say it okay.”

“They did!”

“Where are they?”

“Talking to Zach and Soph.”

Raf picked up little Lucia, him and Jr. walking into the kitchen.

“I cannot believe we have same designed rings.” Noah laughed.

“Does that mean Zach will have the same kind as Tyler?” Sophia asked.

“No.” Zach said.

Everyone laughed, Raf handed Lucia to Liv, picking up Rafa. Everyone helped with dinner, Brook came in, they had dinner. They all sat in the living room, Rafa was telling about his sleepover with some of his friends his granddad came over. Everything was fine until Rafa looked at Noah asking,

“What was your abuelo like, papi?”

“You’ll have to ask abuelo, I have never met him.”

Jr. looks at Rafi. Raf swallowed thickly, Liv, Zach, Brook, Tyler, Sophia, and Noah all looked at him when he started to stutter.

“Uh… you wouldn’t like him.”

“Why wouldn’t I like him abuelo?”

Rafi was looking whiter by the second.

“You just wouldn’t!” He snapped at the little boy and bolted from the room.

Soon after a door upstairs was slammed shut. There was a stunned silence followed by Tyler taking the crying little boy out of the room. Sophia followed Tyler with Lucia, who was also crying. Noah, Zach, and Brook all look at Liv who also had the same look of shock on her face.

“What the hell was that about?” Noah asked, going toward the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooklyn and Zach both sat with their mother.

“Is there anything, we should know?” Brook asked.

“I’m just as lost as everyone else.” Liv sighed, getting up.

“Mami, I think he wants to be alone.” Zach whispered.

“I wanted to be alone after I was raped, he never left my side.”

Liv went upstairs, softly knocking on the door.

“Rafa?” Liv asked, as she opened the door.

He was under the covers, all the covers up over his head. Liv walked over, sitting beside him.

“Liv.” Raf whispered, hiccuping.

“What’s wrong? Why did you snap at Junior? You never raise your voice to anyone, not since you retired.”

“I’m sorry, but he kept asking about his grandfather...I didn’t know what to tell him about my father.”

Liv could tell by his voice that he was crying and trying to hide it.

“But why snap at him like that?”

“I really don’t know, Liv.” He hiccuped sadly.

“I’ve always avoided talking about him. The kids never asked about him so I guess I never thought junior would either...he’s so inquisitive and single minded that just saying the man is dead wouldn’t be enough.”

“Okay, but you shouldn’t have snapped at him like that. He didn’t deserve it and now your grandson is crying and your son is furious with you.” Liv said still a little cross with him herself.

Raf wiped his eyes and tried to pull himself together. He sat up, Liv rubbing his back.

“He use to touch me as a kid.” Raf whispered.

Liv looked at him, shocked.

“How come you never told me?”

“I didn’t tell anyone. Mami, abuela, you, no one.” Raf whispered, looking down sadly.

“I love you.” Liv whispered.

Raf looked up, and kissed her.

“I need to go back downstairs, and apologize.”

Liv followed Raf back downstairs. Everyone was in the living room, Zach had Rafa and Lucia was on the floor playing. Rafa sat on the couch,

“Rafa. Look at me please.”

Jr look at him, timidly. It hurt Raf even more, because it reminded him of himself looking at his father.

“Come here, I’m so sorry I yelled.”

Jr jumped up, running into his arms, Raf sat him on his lap.

“It’s okay, Abuelo.”

“No, it’s not, but thank you for forgiving me.” Raf kissed his head and then sat him down again and Rafa went back to playing.

“Noah, Tyler, Brook, Zach, Sophia can I talk to you all in the kitchen without.” Raf pointed to his grandkids who were too engrossed with their toys to notice.

Everyone moved to the kitchen. Zach, Tyler, Noah, Zach, Sophia, and Brook sat around the island, Liv beside Raf.

“What’s wrong Papi?” Noah asked.

Raf took a breath,

“I’m sorry I snapped at junior, my father is a sore subject.”

“I understand papi.” Brook said, smiling.

Raf looked at everyone before bowing his head.

“I am so sorry I made Jr cry. I suspect most of you are angry with me about it. So I think you deserve an explanation.” He sighed deeply then continued,

“I’ve never told you much about my father and I was so very grateful that you never asked for more...My father was not a very nice man. He hurt my mami and me every chance he could...When Jr was asking all those questions and talking about how wonderful his friends grandfather was...well I was swamped with memories and couldn’t think of anything good to say about my father...so I panicked. I am so sorry that I did.” He looked up to see everyone looking shocked.

Brook was the first to recover,

“Papi listen to me, and I think I’m saying this on behalf of everyone here...I was angry, but I’m not anymore.” There was around of nodding and agreement.

“No wonder you never wanted to talk about him.” Noah said.

Raf smiled wistfully.

Raf looked at Noah, Tyler, Zach, and Sophia relieved everyone was so understanding. After that everyone left, Raf and junior laid on the couch watching movies for most of the day. Liv smiled at the sight, Junior was asleep and Raf was close.

“Hey, go put him in his room, and meet me in ours.”

Raf nodded, taking his grandson to bed, tucking him in, and giving him a kiss.

“Love you, buddy.” Raf kissed his head after tucking him in.

“Night Abuelo."

After he was asleep, Raf headed back to their room, laying down beside Liv.

“Hi mi amor.”

“Hey.” Liv kissed him.

“I’m really am sorry about today.”

“It’s okay Raf, we don’t have to tell each other everything. You still don’t know stuff that happened with my mother or Lewis.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“It’s okay. You want some good news?”

“Please.”

“We’re having a double wedding with Noah and Tyler, Sophia and Zach. Tyler talked them into it.”

“You probably want to walk Noah down the aisle.” Raf whispered.

“Yes, Zach wants you to walk Sophia down.”

“Why doesn’t her father want to?” Raf asked looking puzzled.

“Zach won’t tell me and he asked me not to ask Sophia about it. He said something about Noah, and they had a kid before they were married, so they both cut ties with her parents.”

“Of course, I will.”


	3. Chapter 3

Raf walked downstairs the next day, to find the living room filled with stuff. Noah and Sophia were sitting on the couch together, looking at books.

“What is going on?”

“Wedding stuff, papi.” Noah said.

“And the two brides are going over ideas.” Raf teased.

Noah looked at him,

“I’m still a groom.”

“I know mijo.” Raf hugged him.

Raf sat beside Sophia.

“Have you picked out a dress?”

“No, Liv, Brook and I are going shopping tomorrow to pick one out.” Sophia said.

“What about you, mijo?”

“I’m going with them, after we get a dress, I’m getting a tux, I was wanting you to go.” Noah whispered.

“Of course, I’ll go, getting the best suit is my job.” Raf chuckled.

Noah hugged him.

“Thanks papi.”

“No problem, mijo. Just give me more grandkids.”

“We will think about it.”

“What have you picked out so far?”

“Everything, we’ve just got to get Zach’s and Tyler’s input.” Sophia said.

“That’s good, everyone gets what they want.” Raf said.

“Almost.” Sophia whispered, picking up Lucia.

“What’s wrong, Sop?”

“My parents won’t come, so I won’t have anyone to walk me down the aisle.”

Raf put a hand on her shoulder,

“Liv and I might have a solution to that.” Raf said.

“What?”

“Well Liv was wanting to walk Noah down, so I could step in and walk you down, if you want me to?” Raf whispered.

“Really Rafa? You would want to walk me down?”

“There’s nothing that could keep me from doing it.” Raf said, hugging her.

Sophia hugged Raf back with delight,

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

**4 weeks later**

Raf and Liv decided to get away from their kids and grandkids who seemed to have taken over their quiet home. The house was wedding central and their boys would be married tomorrow. They walked down to the beach enjoying the quiet. As they walked Raf wrapped his arms around her,

“How you feeling?”

“Good. I can’t wait for the weddings.”

Liv looked at him adoringly,

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Raf whispered, kissing her tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was ready to go. The girls, Sophia, Noah, and Raf were ready to go. The boys Tyler, Zach, and Liv were getting the last few details done. Soon after they finished it was time. Tyler and Zach walked down the aisle, then came Noah with Liv, then Sophia with Raf. A quick round of Do You’s and Noah and Tyler were married. As hoped everything was going smoothly. That was until Sophia and Zach began to say their vows. They were interrupted by shouting from Sophia’s parents who had snuck into the ceremony without being seen.

“You can’t marry him!”

Raf and Liv looked over at where the voices were coming from, upon seeing Sophia’s parents Raf said,

“Why not?”

“Because we don’t want her to be with the likes of him. He was in a well known gang and we don’t approve of your family. That one is marrying a guy, and you’re not your daughter’s real father.” Her father said aggressively.

“So what dad, we love each other, we have a child, together.” Sophia said.

“I would love for you two to leave now and never come into Sophia’s or my granddaughter’s life again.” Raf said.

“You need to butt out, you’re not her father.” Her father replied.

“I’m more of a father, than you. I rode with her to the hospital and sat in the hospital as my granddaughter was born, where were you.”

“And don’t say we didn’t tell you, we did.” Zach said.

Her parents didn’t say anything.

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” Raf whispered.

Sophia parents saw the look in Raf’s eyes and left. Raf stood there, until he felt arms around his shoulders.

“Thank you, Raf.” Sophia said.

“Anything for you, mija.”

After their hug ended Raf clapped his hands,

“Okay, lets get back to what matters, your vows.”

Zach and Sophia went back to their places and the guests quietened down. They said their vows and everyone cheered loudly and headed for the reception for a celebration to remember.

**The next morning**

Raf woke up with two bodies on him, he smiled at the way Lucia looked like him and Zach. Jr. stood out, somebody could easily see that he wasn’t a biological child like Noah and Brook. Zach looked like him, Brook looking like her mother. He watched as jr opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“Do you want to stay with abuela or come with me to fix breakfast?”

“You.”

Raf took both kids down, putting Lucia in her play and pack. She quickly fell asleep, while the two Rafa’s fixed breakfast. After finishing they took the plate up to Liv.

**Three months later**

Noah had called them, Tyler was at the hospital, with a little three year old girl. He wouldn’t leave her, they were supposed to come over for dinner Zach and Sophia were already there.

“I’m worried about him.” Noah admitted.

“What you mean?”

“You know how mom kept checking in with family court when I was in foster care?”

“Yeah?” Liv said, looking at Raf.

“He’s being that annoying times a hundred, possibly more, he’s also calling the family. Then he’s really frustrated when she gets placed in yet another home. I don’t know what to say or do.”

“Has he said he wanted a bigger family?”

“Yes, but it won’t be that simply, she’s been abused by two men, her older teenage brother and one of his friends. They are in prison, I arraigned and sent them to jail.” Noah said.

“How long?”

“life without the possibility of parole.”

“At least they won’t ever get around her again.” Liv said.

“Yeah, I’m just worried about him, something happened to Tyler when he was younger.” Noah said.

“Like what?” Raf asked.

“He swore me not to tell anyone, not even you two.”

“What happened, sweet boy?” Liv asked.

“So you both know his family life was rough, him being gay, he came out when he was 13 almost 14 and well….. his father took advantage of him.”

Raf and Liv looked at each other.

“He rape and molested Tyler from 13 to 16, that is when they kicked him out of their home, he stayed with his then boyfriend’s family until they graduated high school.” Noah sighed.

“I could see if I could use my reputation to help you two get temporary custody, until you both can adopt her.”

“Thanks Papi, I’m going to go down to the hospital and see if I can get him to come over there and see if talking to you and mom will help.”

“We’ll talk to him.” Liv said.

“Okay hopefully be there in a half hour.”

“Be careful.” Liv said.

“Always.”

Noah hung up, Raf wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Noah made his way into the hospital,

“Can I help you?” the woman behind the desk asked.

“I’m looking for my husband, Tyler Barba, he’s a social worker.”

“And the 4 year old abused foster child?” the woman asked.

“Yes, where can I find him?”

“He was walking up and down by her door, waiting on an update. Room 214.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Noah went down the hall, turning the corner he saw Tyler sitting in a chair, head in his hands. Noah walked up, and crouched in front of him.

“Tyler, mi amor.”

Tyler looked up, his eyes were bloodshot.

“Noah.” Tyler hugged him.

“How is she?”

“As good as she can be, she doesn't like it when I leave the room.”

“What’s going to happen to her?” Noah asked.

“She’s staying here at least for tonight, then I don’t know, she gets out of hospital tomorrow.”

“What time?”

“3, why?”

“Papi said he could get us temporary custody and we can foster her, and then adopt her, that is a what mami did with me.”

“You’re sure you want to? And can he do that, this is Florida, not New York?” Tyler asked.

“With you, I’ll do anything. He knows some people, kids of abuela’s friends.”

Tyler nodded.

“Let’s go back to my parents, they know what your going through, they wanted to talk to you.” Noah said.

Tyler nodded, and got up.

“I’m going to say bye, you want to meet her?”

“If I can, yeah.”

Tyler opened the door, Noah saw a little girl, wires hooked up to her.

“Ella.” Tyler whispered.

Ella looked over and smiled at Tyler when she saw Noah she frowned and curled into a ball.

“Hey it’s okay. This is my husband, Noah.” Tyler whispered, walking over to her bedside.

“Your husband?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Tyler held out his hand.

Noah took his hand.

“Hey Ella.” Noah whispered.

Ella looked at their hands, seeing their wedding bands.

“Pretty rings.” she whispered.

“Thank you.” Noah whispered.

“What’s going to happen now? I don’t want you to go.” Ella looked at Tyler.

“Well, because you can’t go back to your parents, the government will try and find someone to look after you. It’s called fostering. So you will have to stay here overnight until they sort things out and do the paperwork.” He could see that she was getting upset so quickly said, “If you want us to, we can try to be the people to look after you”

Ella looked nervous.

“Ella, if you don’t want us to, just say so and the people at Social Services will find someone else.”

She quickly shook her head,

“You.” she quietly said.

“Okay then. We’ll start the paperwork as soon as we can. My parents fostered a child so don’t worry. If we can’t figure something out between the three of us, my parents will know what to do.”

Ella looked down, Noah noticed her tan skin had white marks. A nurse came in,

“Visiting hours are over.”

Both Tyler and Noah nodded.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, I left your things on the tray.” Tyler pointed at her bag beside her bed.

“Where’s Freddy?”

Tyler walked over, opening her bag.

“I think he’s….” Tyler said.

He pulled out a black and white penguin, Noah smiled because it reminded him of the penguin Raf gave him when they moved to their old house.

“Thanks Tyler, Noah.” Ella whispered.

“Your welcome, I promise I’ll be back first thing.”

Ella smiled.

“Bye Tyler, Noah.”

Back in the car Tyler looked out the window tears streaming down his face.

“How did your parents do it for so long?” Tyler asked.

“SVU?”

“Yeah.” Tyler looked at him.

“Mom was a product of rape like Brook, she wanted to help people like her mom.”

“And your dad?”

“At first because it helped him climb the political ladder, but after working with mom, he realized the importance of SVU, she said she helped him see the world in gray, blues, greens, yellows, and reds instead of just black and white.”

Tyler nodded, leaned back, closing his eyes. When they got to Raf’s and Liv’s, both were waiting up for them as they came through the front door. Tyler didn’t say anything and went straight to Noah’s old room.

“How is he?” Raf asked.

“He’s worried and wants to help her. They’ve bonded and she’s only calm when he’s in the room. He’s terrified that we won’t get custody.”

Raf and Liv didn’t say anything. Tyler came down the stairs, in one of Noah’s NYU sweatshirts. Tyler sat beside Noah, letting him run his fingers through his hair.

“Want to talk about it mijo?” Raf asked.

Tyler took a deep breath.

“How could anyone do that to someone, especially a kid?”

Liv sighed gently.

“I’ve asked myself that a million times, over the years. I still don’t have an answer.”

“Noah were you abused, before Liv found you?”

Noah looked at his mother, eyes wide.

“Not that we discovered...and you were checked over by a doctor as soon as you were found.” Liv answered, leaving out the part where he was found with child pornographers.

“Where’s Jr?”

“With the sitter, want me to call her and ask her to bring him over?”

“Please.”

Noah got up making the call. Liv moved over into his place, and held out her arms. Tyler let her pull him into a hug. Noah called the sitter and she dropped off Jr. 10 minutes later.

“Daddy.” Jr whispered and climbed up beside Tyler.

“Hey buddy, I’ve missed you.” Tyler hugged him close.

“I miss you, too.”

After a few minutes, Jr got up going to his abuelo.

“How about you two stay here and mi nieto and I can hang out and give you two alone time.” Raf said.

Noah smiled and said,

“Thanks papi.”

“Thanks Raf.” Tyler whispered.

Jr hugged his dad and papi then Raf picked him up and with Liv headed for their room.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next Morning**

Raf got up, with Jr. in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, he sat down to make some calls.

“Just like the old days.” he muttered.

By the time Noah, Tyler, Brook, and Liv walked down the stairs he had arranged for Noah and Tyler to get temporary custody of Ella.

“Morning you two.”

“Morning papi.” Noah sat beside him, taking Jr.

“I’ve got good news.”

“What?” Tyler asked.

“You have temporary custody of Ella as soon as she’s discharged from the hospital, later today.”

Noah and Tyler looked at each other.

“How did you manage that?”

“I know people.” Raf shrugged, sipping his coffee, with one hand, the other holding his grandson.

“Papi you’re the best.” Noah hugged him.

“Yeah, you are.” Tyler said smiling, looking at his father in law.

“I try, now if you can excuse us, mi amor and I have a date.” Raf sat the coffee cup down and grabbed Liv’s hand.

“Where are we going?”

“You will find out when we get there.”

He pulled her into their car and drove to a romantic restaurant they liked. It was on the beach a little further down the coast. Liv discovered that Raf had booked a table right on the edge of the beach. As it was reasonably early there were few people on the beach so their view of the lovely view was beautiful. They also had the restaurant practically to themselves and took their time having brunch along with a few scotch and Cabernet's. As they finished Raf called the waiter over and whispered something to him. Liv gave him a questioning look but only received a smug grin. She was broken out of her irritated thoughts by the waiter appearing almost completely obscured by an enormous and very beautiful vase of flowers. Liv burst into tears when she was handed the flowers. Raf looked worried until she told him they were happy tears. He looked so relieved that she couldn’t help but laugh. Once they had paid they asked if they could leave the flowers at the restaurant whilst they took a walk. They slowly ambled down the beach arm in arm occasionally stopping to look at the view and for a few kisses.

After Liv and Raf left, Noah and Tyler pulled up to Zach’s and Sophia place.

“What are we doing, babe?” Tyler asked.

“Well, I got a call from Sophia and Brook, they wanted to talk anniversary plans for Papi and mom.” They walked to the backyard where they were.

“What we doing bro?” Noah asked, as he sat down.

“I thought about flying in Uncle Sonny, Fin, Aunt Amanda, and Jesse, for a barbecue, does that sound okay?”

“Let’s do it.”

**Meanwhile…**

“What we doing Rafa?” Liv asked.

Raf pulled her closer to him as they walked through the nature trail next to the beach.

“Nothing, just killing time enjoying the view.” He smiled at her.

They stopped at the edge of the beach, Raf pulling her into his lap.

“You know what is in a couple of days?”

“Our anniversary?”

“Our 20th anniversary, to be exact.” Raf whispered, kissing her neck.

Liv hummed in agreement, running her fingers through his gray hair. After a while, they left, stopping by the restaurant to get the flowers.

“Where we going?”

“Home.” Raf said, taking her hand.

**Later that day**

Tyler and Noah walked into the hospital, after filling out the discharge papers and talked to Ella’s doctors they quickly found Ella’s room. Tyler knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Ella replied.

“Hey, Ella.” Noah said as they walked into the door.

“What are you guys doing here?” Ella asked, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler and Noah looked at each other, 

“We are here to take you home.” Noah said. 

Ella’s eyes lit up at home. A nurse came in, and disconnected everything and Noah and Tyler were soon rolling Ella to their car. On the way home, Ella asked,

“Do you have any kids?”

“Yes, a son Rafa, 4.” 

“What can I call you two?”

Tyler and Noah looked at each other,

“Whatever you like.” Noah said.

“What does Rafa call you both?”

“Tyler is daddy and I’m papi.”

Ella nodded and didn’t say anything for the rest of the ride. After getting home, Liv came over to help, Ella was sitting at the bar when Liv walked into the kitchen. Tyler was sitting beside her.

“Hey mami,” Noah hugged her. 

“Hey Tyler, this must be Ella.” 

Ella looked at Tyler then to Noah, she leaned into Tyler’s side.

“She used to make children safe by putting the bad men who hurt them in prison.”

Liv smiled, and noticed there were three bowls of strawberry ice cream on the bar. two was empty and the other was halfway gone. 

“Ella I see you have a sweet tooth just like Noah.” 

Ella nodded enthusiastically. 

Noah, Tyler, and Liv sat on the couch Ella played with the toys on the floor. Half an hour later Liv had Ella bathed, dressed, and in bed asleep.

“How’s Jr. and Papi?” Noah asked.

“Good, Jr was asleep and Raf was talking to some of his friends when I left, they were talking about abuela and great abuela.” 

“How’s he doing?” Noah asked.

“He’s working through some things. Junior brought up some painfully memories.” 

Noah and Tyler looked at each other.

“Has he ever been abuse? The way he reacted…. I would probably something similar about my dad.” Tyler asked.

“Uh.. yes, he has.. he don’t like to talk about he didn’t tell me until he snapped at Rafa.”

“You want me to talk to him?”

“No, he’s been talking to me and his old friends about it.”

**Later that night**

When Liv made it home, Raf was laying on the couch watching tv. 

“How are you?” Liv whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

Raf leaned up so Liv could sit, then laid his head on her lap. 

“Better, I think, you know how it is….. I took a nap after everyone left and had a flashback/nightmare.” 

Raf didn’t say anything else, Liv’s mind wondered what the nightmare was about, 

“Do you want to talk about….” Liv trailed off.

“Not really, but….” Raf trailed off. 

“What’s wrong? Raf, you know I would never push you into talking about something you don’t want to.”

Raf sat up, running his fingers through his hair.

“I know, it just feels like I’m shutting you and the kids out, I hate the feeling.”

“You’re not, you told me what he did to you. You know that you don’t need to give me the details.” 

“I know, but I didn’t tell you all the details, and I know all the details about Lewis, I was tied up in the next room for two hours.” 

Liv shook her head, and held him close. 

Liv rubbed her hand up and down his chest. After a while they went up to bed. 

As they laid down, his head on her chest Raf opened up,

“He would come into my room after I was asleep, he would be drunk, cheap beer on his breath. The first few times I would wake up as he pulled down my pants. I tried to fight back at first, but he threatened to hurt mami worse than he already was. Eventually it got to where I quit bothering fighting it or I started going to somewhere else in my head. The more I managed not to react, the less interested he became. Eventually he ran out of ways to get a reaction and stopped. He just hit me more. 

“How old were you?” 

“Uh… nine or ten when it first started, at first he would just rub me through my pants I was 12 when he started raping me. Mami or abuela never knew about it.”

“Did anyone.” 

“Uh.. I think maybe Alex and Eddie, I don’t know…..” Raf quit talking.

After a while, he said

“I’m done talking about….the past. How was my new granddaughter?” 

“She’s good, she’s very attached to both. Noah and her seem to share the same love for strawberry ice cream.” Liv squeezed him closer to her.

“That’s good, what happened to the two men who abused her?” Raf asked. 

“Jail, one of Noah’s colleagues got them for got them life without parole.” 

Raf nodded, sat up and looked at her. 

“Happy early anniversary.” He whispered. 

“You to.” Liv whispered, and kissed him. 

They both laid there, Liv turning them so she could lay on his bare chest, they both fell asleep quickly. The next morning they laid there enjoying just holding each other close.

“I think if we don’t hurry Noah and Tyler will wonder where their son and parents are.” Raf whispered.

Liv nodded. 

They got up and Raf dragged her into the shower, taking his time as he helped her get ready. 

“I can’t believe we are in our 70’s, 20 years of marriage, we’re still together, I love you more than I did.” Raf whispered into her ear. 

“Your still my best friend and still take my breath away every time you kiss me.” Liv smiled, and kissed him.


End file.
